


The Rightful Queen

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Jealous Loki, M/M, Retelling of Myths, Seduction, Top Thor, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Loki believed himself to be the Rightful Queen of Asgard.  He would stop at nothing to claim the title for himself.





	1. Chapter 1

“She is beautiful!” Thor boasted, raising his beer to his lips and chugging the last dregs of it from his pitcher.  He smiled fondly at the place where his wife was standing, laughing with her friends and gossiping with them.

Sif saw him staring and flashed a beautiful, white smile in his direction.  Thor smiled and laughed jovially, and held his mug out to be refilled by one of their servants.  Loki watched them watch each other with a sour frown on his face. Sif was beautiful, sure, but Loki knew he was beautiful too.  Sif controlled the earth and the flowers and the cornfields, but Loki controlled fire. He was surely more powerful than she would ever be.  With one thought, he could burn all that Sif governed, and then Thor would see how she was nothing more than a pretty face.

A smirk played across Loki’s chapped lips.  “What is the feature you find most beautiful about her, Thor?” he asked.  Thor smiled a dopey smile and drank from his beer.

“Her hair,” he sighed.  “It shines like a thousand suns, as yellow as a fertile cornfield.  Bright and golden against her beautiful pale skin, flowing down her back in beautiful bands, like the northern lights dancing across the pale sky.  Her hair is by far Sif’s very best feature.”

Loki smiled a cruel smile.  “I have to say that I couldn’t agree more.”

═════ °• ♔ •° ═════

Thor was dozing between sleep and wakefulness, the bright sunlight cascading into his bedroom to wake him up.  He blinked to alertness, and turned to see his wife lying beside him. He cried out in surprise when he saw her, and she woke, startled and scared.

“Thor?”

“Sif, your hair!  What did you do?” he asked, reaching out to touch her head.  Her scalp was bare, not a single lock of her beautiful golden hair to be seen.  Sif grasped at her skull in horror, tears filling her eyes.

“I don’t know!  My hair is gone,” she said.  Thor scowled and stood up from the bed, going in search of his trousers.  “Thor, what are you doing?”

“I am going to find Loki,” he said.  Thunder boomed outside, and lightning flashed through the sky.  Thor was angry. Sif frowned.

“What has Loki got to do with this?”

“When things go wrong, I always blame Loki.  It saves me time. He took your hair, I am sure of it.  Don’t worry, I will make him give your hair back.”

═════ °• ♔ •° ═════

Loki was sitting by the side of a lake, his feet resting in the shallow waters at the edge of the lake.  He flexed his toes every now and then, moving them around in the mud and muck. He smiled when he saw Thor approaching the bank of the lake.  He was not expecting it when Thor seized him by his neck and lifted him up. He pushed him against a nearby tree and Loki, startled, looked up at Thor with wide and fearful eyes.

“Thor.  Good morning,” he said.  Thor scowled.

“Why did you do it?”

“Why did I do what?” Loki asked.  There were many bad things he had done, and many things he hadn’t.  It was hard to tell which things Thor could be referring to.

“Sif’s hair!  You stole it and now she is bald.  I want to know why you took my wife’s hair.”

Loki scowled.  “Oh, Thor, and here I thought you were coming to pay me a friendly visit.  What ever happened to the days when you would come visit me to see _me_?”

Thor’s grip on Loki slackened a bit, and he took the opportunity to slip from Thor’s strong hold.  He walked around the God of Thunder, brushing him on the back of the neck, fingers a feather light touch against his skin.  Thor shivered despite himself and closed his eyes.

“You are jealous of the affection I give to my wife.”

Loki’s fingers grazed Thor’s neck again.  He tipped his head backwards and leaned into the cool touch.  It was one he was familiar with, and had missed in the months since he’d married his wife Sif.

“She is worth nothing to you without her beauty.  If you had chosen to marry me instead, you would have had beauty and power on your side.”

Thor laughed.  “I will not deny that you are a beautiful man,” he said.  “But you are cruel and you are mischief. You would burn down my kingdom if I let you rule it beside me.  Sif, she will give our kingdom life. She will help it grow.”

Loki shook with rage, and he pushed Thor’s body towards the tree.  He was strong enough that a shove from Loki could not knock him over, but Thor went against the tree nonetheless, and felt the hot curve of Loki’s body against his.  His lips were soft when they met, and Thor savored the kiss, pushing his tongue into Loki’s mouth. They kissed for a minute, panting in each other’s mouths, their passion barely contained.

“I would rule your kingdom with revelry and triumph.”

“Chaos and hellfire,” Thor countered.  Loki growled and surged forward, knocking Thor’s forehead against his own when he pulled him in for a kiss.  Thor lost control of himself and moaned, grasping at Loki’s body and shaking against the other man. Finally, he pulled away, panting.

“You must give my wife back her hair.  People will think she has done something wrong, and that I cut it off as punishment.”

Loki smirked.  “So then let them think it,” he said simply.  Thor scowled, his grip on Loki’s torso tightening.

“I know you are jealous, but this is ridiculous.  Give her hair back or I _will_ hurt you, Loki.”

Loki smirked.  “Ooh, you will smack me?  It has been a while, but I think I am ready to be bent over and punished…”

“Loki!” Thor barked.  Loki rolled his eyes.

“I cannot give her hair back to her.  I cut it off at the roots! It may not even ever grow back,” he said simply.  Thor scowled, and Loki pressed himself against Thor’s body. “Why do you care, anyway?  Take me as your Queen and Sif’s hair will no longer be a concern of yours.”

“Loki,” he grunted.  He huffed.

“Fine, I will fix Sif’s hair.  But when I return, I shall have you in my bed.”

Loki had a pair of shoes with wings on them that would allow him to fly.  Thor agreed to his terms, and then he watched Loki go. He couldn’t see how this agreement was in any way a compromise to him; he won by getting Sif’s hair back, and he won by getting to fuck Loki again.

═════ °• ♔ •° ═════

Loki flew to the mountains where the Dwarves lived, to seek out the Sons of Ivaldi.  They were the best at creating things in the entire land.

“Can you fashion for me a crown of black hair, that’s roots will grow into the head of she who wears it, and will act and grow like normal hair?” he asked.  The Sons of Ivaldi replied that they could make anything, but wouldn’t want to waste their resources ona gift for Loki.

“This is not a gift for me,” he answered.  “It is a gift for the Gods.”

The Oldest Song of Ivaldi was interested in this.  “We can do better than make one gift for the Gods,” he said.  “We will make three!” and the dwarves set to work making Sif’s new hair and two other gifts for the Gods of Asgard.

Satisfied, Loki flew to the other side of the mountain, where the dwarf brothers Brokkr and Eitri lived.  He met the dwarves there, and he made a bet with them.

“The Sons of Ivaldi are making three gifts for the Gods.  They say that they are the best creators in all the land, and that they challenge you to try and make three gifts that are better than theirs.”  Loki wanted to give Thor the wig for Sif, but he also wanted to present him with another gift. He had not meant to upset Thor, and he wanted to show this to him by giving him a present.  He would trick these dwarves into making it for him. “They said you will fail.”

“I don’t believe that,” Brokkr replied.  “This has the stench of your trickery all over it, Loki.”

“I swear it is true, you can ask them yourself,” he bluffed.  Brokkr huffed.

“I will make three gifts for the Gods and prove that my brother and I are the best creators in the land.  But I want you to sweeten the pot. If I win, I get to cut off your head.”

Loki smirked.  “It’s a deal,” he said.  Now, all he would need to do is make sure that the Sons of Ivaldi won this challenge, and that Brokkr and Eitri failed.

In order to keep their forge hot at the right temperature, Brokkr needed to keep the fire hot.  Well, Loki was the God of Fire. He transformed himself into a snake, and he slithered towards the hearth of Brokkr’s fire.  As it grew hot, he began to spit on the fire. The dwarves kept pumping their forge, but it was hard for them to work when the cobra that was Loki kept spitting on their fire and lowering the heat.

For this reason, the hammer that Eitri fashioned had a shortened handle.  He called the hammer Mjölnir, which means lightning.

═════ °• ♔ •° ═════

When Loki presented the gifts to the Gods, they were overjoyed with their presentation.  First, the Sons of Ivaldi presented to Thor a helmet of beautiful black hair, fashioned from expensive opals.

“This hair will grow into the scalp of any woman who wears it.  It with grow like regular hair, but it will shine like the opals it is carved from.  Your wife will be proud to wear it.”

Thor frowned thoughtfully, looking over the wig.  His eyes met Loki’s and he hummed. “We will see. Sif, come here,” he called.  Sif came to him, and he placed the helmet upon her head. Instantly, the hair took root.  It was even more beautiful than her hair had been before. She smiles and kissed Thor on the face, then went off to show her new, beautiful hair to her friends.

“I am pleased with your gift.”

“Delightful,” Loki said, but there was no real conviction to his words.  Thor met his eyes, and Loki winked at him. Thor blushed.

After the Sons of Ivaldi had presented their gifts to the other Gods, it was Brokkr and Eitri turn to give their gifts.  First, they presented Thor with his new hammer, Mjölnir.

“This is Mjölnir, the strongest hammer in existence.”

“The handle is short,” Thor said.  Loki couldn’t help but smirk.

“Yes, it is,” Brokkr said.  “But that does not make it any less powerful.  It is the strongest hammer in the world. It can level mountains.  It can be shrunken down to the size of a sewing needle if you need to store it in your clothes.  And when you throw it, it will always return to you. It can kill anything.”

Thor’s eyes lit up with joy.  He did love to kill things. Loki smiled fondly at him.  He could not wait to see the bloodshed Thor would reap with his new hammer.

“Thor likes his new hammer,” Brokkr boasted to Loki.  “I will like it when I get to cut your head off and feed it to my dogs,” he said.  Loki frowned.

“There are more gifts to give, yet.  Do not get your hopes so high.”

When the Gods had all received their gifts, they judged which they liked best.  Loki grew uneasy when it became clear that, even despite his meddling, the Gods liked Brokkr and Eitri’s gifts better than the Sons of Ivaldi.

“Good!  Now kneel in front of me, Loki, so I can cut off your head.” Brokkr said with glee.  Loki scowled, and glanced over at Thor. He looked mildly worried, but Loki simply winked at him again.  The other Gods looked at Thor curiously and he blushed.

“Okay, Brokkr.  But in order to follow the terms of our deal, you may only cut off my head.  If you cut off any of my neck, our deal will be broken.”

Brokkr scowled.  “But that is ridiculous!  How can I cut your head off without touching any of your neck?”

Loki smiled gleefully.  “Hmm. You should have thought of that when we made the deal.  You see, this is why you should not try to outwit the cleverest, most quick-witted and skillfully tongued God in all of Asgard,” he said.  He held out his hand to Thor, who took it after almost a moment’s pause. “Come on Thor, we will go celebrate your new gifts. You can show me your hammer,” he said with another wink.  Thor elbowed him in the side.

“Shut up and stop doing that,” he hissed.  Loki grinned. He took Thor back to his chambers and pushed him backwards on the bed.  Thor ripped off his pants and tossed them to the side, and watched as Loki stripped.

Loki’s body was thin and muscular.  He was hairless, and he had beautiful dark nipples and lightly tanned skin.  Towards the stomach and groin, the skin began to turn a lighter shade, showing the true colors of Loki’s form.  Loki was not from Asgard, like Thor and the rest of the Gods were. He was part giant, the rightful Prince to Jotunheim, the land of the giants.  This was why Loki was not to be trusted. It was why Thor could not take Loki as his Queen.

“Do you think I am beautiful, Thor?” Loki asked.  He unbuttoned his pants and let him fall from his hips.  His cock was long and blue and already partially hair. From Loki’s belly down to his toes, his skin was blue. Thor should have found it repulsive.  Instead, he thought it the most attractive thing he’d seen in his life. Loki was different, and it was that which made him so gorgeous.

“Yes.  I am aching for you,” he confessed.  Loki smiled.

“Am I more beautiful than your wife?” Loki whispered as he climbed onto the bed.  He pressed his body against Thor’s, tangling his fingers into Thor’s thick blonde hair.  Thor wrapped his lips around Loki’s dark nipple and sucked and tugged with his teeth.

“Yes.  You are gorgeous,” he moaned.  Loki smiled and pressed his body closer to Thor’s, moving his hips against him.  He reached down and grabbed at the bulge of Thor’s erection in his pants. Everything about Thor was so big, and Loki knew that his cock was no different.  He could not wait to feel the huge length of it stuffing his body full.

“Do you love me?” Loki whispered, lips training Thor’s neck, following a path down his chest.  Thor released a broken moan of pleasure, feeling Loki’s hands travel across his body. He didn’t answer Loki’s question, and gasped his name instead.

“Loki,” he moaned.  Loki ripped Thor’s clothes all the way off, stroking his cock in a rough and calloused hand.  He slid down his body and laved at it with his soft, pink tongue. He tasted the salt of Thor’s sweat and precum dripping from his pink, swollen cockhead.  He sucked Thor into his mouth and hallowed out his cheeks. He could give Thor the pleasure this man needed. He would make Thor feel better than his wife ever could.

As he sucked on Thor’s cock, Loki worked himself open.  Because he was a half giant, Loki’s anatomy was different.  He had a cock, and behind his balls he also had a cunt. He produced his own lubricant, and it did not take long for him to stretch himself out on three fingers.  By the time that Thor was completely hard, Loki’s cunt was ripping, and inside himself he felt the raw need to be filled like a raging fire.

He climbed onto the bed and pinned Thor down by his shoulders.  In one long, slow push he sunk down onto Thor’s cock. He rocked his body gently, moaning loudly at the feeling of Thor’s cock filling him.  Thor rocked his hips, nudging Loki upward, and they both let out twin cries of pleasure. Oh, yes. This was nice. This was very good.

They chased their pleasure together.  Loki wrung two orgasms from Thor’s spent cock before he toppled over the edge himself and came in thick, white spurts all over his hand and Thor’s belly.  They toppled over together, in a sweaty mess, and Thor quickly fell asleep with Loki in his arms.

Loki smiled, eyelids heavy from exhaustion.  Everything had worked out perfectly. He placed his hand on his belly and felt the flat, toned skin there.  

Soon, it would swell with Thor’s child.  Soon, Thor would have no choice but to take Loki as his spouse, and he would be crowned the rightful Queen of Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

When Odin was young, he wanted to become wise.  He wanted to possess all of the knowledge in the world.  For this reason, he hung himself from the World Tree for nine days and nine nights in order to discover the meaning of the ruins.  

On another occasion, Odin took a trip to Mimir’s Well.  The water of Mimir’s Well, the Well of Urd, would give cosmic knowledge to anybody who drank its waters.  In exchange for the knowledge that the water of Mimir’s Well would impart on Odin, Mimir wanted Odin to give up his left eye.  Odin did so without a second thought, because he would give anything for the knowledge that those waters possessed. Odin’s eye still sits in the well, bobbing in the waters of the Well of Urd.  

Odin has two ravens that perch on each of his shoulders, Huginn and Muninn.  They fly all around the world and bring secrets and information back to Odin, and whisper in his ears.

One day, Odin was sitting on his throne above Valhalla when his ravens came to him and whispered in his ear a grave secret.  In that moment, Odin foresaw the end of the world as he knew it to be. He summoned for Loki to come to his throne room and speak with him.

“Your Highness,” Loki said when he arrived, leaning against the door frame and looking smug.  “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I have foreseen something terrible, Loki,” Odin said.  “I have foreseen that you have children.”

Loki did not make any change in his expression that would give his secret away.  “Yes. My sons, Narfi and Vali.”

“No,” Odin said with a frown.  “I have seen that you have three other children with the Jötunn, Angrboða.  They will be the end of Asgard and the Gods.”

Loki nodded ssi head, slowly.  “I see,” he said.

“I am going to send for them to be taken away from their mother.  We will bring them here, to Asgard.”

Finally, Loki began to grow nervous.  He tried not to show it, but he knew that Odin could tell.  Odin began to smirk, and Loki scowled.

“And when the child in your belly is born,” Odin said, “He will come to me as well, and I will deal with him.”

Loki did not look pleased with this suggestion.  “What will you do with them?”

“We will see when they arrive.  You are dismissed, Loki,” he said.  

Loki left at once, and went to seek out Thor.  Thor still did not know that Loki was expecting, and it would be many more months before Loki began to show that he was with child.  But if Odin planned to kill his children, or to send them away from him or lock them up, then it might be in his best interest to let Thor know about the baby.  Odin would not think of doing anything to harm the child of his very own heir; the one day future King or Queen of Asgard.

Loki had worked himself into a fury by the time he reached Thor’s home.  If Odin wanted to take his children from him, then he would have to go through Thor first.  And Thor, the strongest of all of the Gods, would not be beaten even by his own father. Thor would protect his child, even at the cost of his own father’s life.

The doorknob heated under Loki’s hand, the iron glowing bright white hot under his fingertips. It disintegrated and the door flew open.  Every footstep he left behind him left smoldering footprints on the floor of Thor’s cabin.

“Loki,” Sif greeted him at the door.  “Are you okay?”

Loki scowled.  “I need to speak to Thor.”  Loki did not have any grudge against Sif, but he would rather not see her right now.  

“He will be home from the hunt in several hours.  Loki, what is the matter? You are burning holes in my carpet.”

Loki frowned and looked down at his feet.  The soles of his feet were smoking, and like Sif said the carpet beneath him was glowing red with sparks.  He shifts his feet and moves to take a seat in a chair that Sif pulled out for him. If Loki could look apologetic, he would right now.  Instead he scowls at Sif and shakes his head.

“It is just… politics.  Complicated matters you would not understand.”

Sif shrugs.  “Oh, I see. Well then Thor will be back by sunset.  Would you like something to eat?”

Loki felt his stomach growl.  He did enjoy eating very much.  He could eat faster than anybody in the entire world. Since he became with child, Loki had taken to eating double the meals he was used to.  It was probably excessive for him, but Loki could not resist the excuse to eat more. He nodded, and thanked Sif when she presented a plate of fish and bread in front of him.

He and Sif passed their time in companionable silence.  Since the incident with her hair, Sif had forgiven Loki, but only because her new hair was so much more beautiful than her original head of hair.  Plus, Thor had forced Loki at hammer point to apologize and promise to never do something like that to Sif ever again. He felt bitter about it, but Loki could not break an oath he made, and he and Sif had reached a truce with each other after the matter was all over.

He was sure that when Sif found out that Loki was pregnant with Thor’s child, and would soon be crowned the new Queen of Asgard in her place, she would not be so kind to him.

The thought settled Loki’s nerves, and his mood was only mildly annoyed by the time that Thor arrived.  They ate the food that Sif had prepared, and after dinner Loki invited Thor for a walk outside. He did not look pleased to leave his wife, perhaps suspecting that Loki was playing another trick on them, but he went with him nonetheless.

“Why have you come to my home, Loki?  Are you going to play another trick on my poor wife, or seduce me again?” Thor asked as they walked along the lakeside.

Loki huffed.  “Am I unwelcome in your home, Thor?”

“Sometimes,” he answered.  Loki laughed, and moved closer to Thor.  Tentatively, Thor let his fingers brush against Loki’s as they walked.  “You were upset over dinner. You barely ate your brisket.”

“Sif fed me earlier,” he said.

“That has never stopped you before,” Thor said.  Loki sighed.

“My stomach was unsettled,” he said.  Thor did not say anything. “I saw your father earlier today.  He is planning to do a terrible thing to me, Thor.”

Thor frowned.  “Is it really terrible?  Or do you not deserve whatever he is doing to you.”

Loki became angry at Thor’s suggestion.  “I have done nothing to deserve what he plans to do!  He is going to take my children away from me.”

“Narfi and Vali?”

“My other children,” Loki said in exasperation.  Thor’s eyebrows lifted up.

“I have never met your other children before.”

“They are  Jötunn.  You would not want to meet them.”

Thor thought about what Loki had said, and this took him some energy, as Thor was not used to thinking very much.  “Loki, I do not care if your children are Jötunn. You are half Jötunn yourself, and I love you. Your children are yours, and that makes them good.”

Loki’s scarred lips twisted in a sad smile.  “You say that now, but you have not seen them.”

Thor frowned.  “Are they okay?”

Loki nodded.  “They are fine.  They are my children.  But your father,” he sighed and shook his head.  “He wants to take my children away. I do not know what he wants to do with them.  Thor, will you help me?”

Thor frowns.  He does not like to go against the word of his father.  Odin is wise, and every action he takes has a purpose.

“Loki, I cannot will my father to do or not do anything that he wants.”

“Thor,” he said, as gently as he could.  Kindness and temperance was not in Loki’s nature.  “If these were your children, wouldn’t you go to the end of Midgard and back to ensure their safety?”

Thor blinked in surprise at the suggestion.  “Well, yes.”

“Thor,” Loki said again, and he stepped closer to Thor.  Thor’s arms encircles Loki’s lips as easily as his lungs pumped air into his lungs.  Loki leaned forward and kissed him on the corner of his lips. “I am pregnant with your child.  And your father is going to take him away from us.”

Thor looked down at Loki’s body in surprise.  He was still thin, and not showing, but Loki tried his best to stick his stomach out and look larger for Thor’s sake.  His hand moved down to cup Loki’s flat stomach, fingers moving over the soft skin there. 

“My child?”

“Yes, Thor.  Your child, and mine as well.  Will you protect us from your father?”

Thor nodded, and he smiled.  Loki was going to make him a father.  He would do everything within his power to protect that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *raps* I wrote this drunk. Drunk as a skunk. Now tell ,me what you read and thunk. Tell me your thoughts. What you love and what naught. and make sure that you read thi rap with a jersey accent or else it wont be authentic to its creator


End file.
